


Steady beat and gentle clarinet

by Thousand_elf



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_elf/pseuds/Thousand_elf
Summary: This is a universe where there's a rhythm inside people's mind, a song to help them find their soulmates.For a certain Robin and a normal girl, things are more difficult.





	Steady beat and gentle clarinet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it might not be so good.
> 
> Maybe there will be a sequel?  
> I'm not even sure I'm capable of writing a sequel.

A steady beat and one fluid rhythm.

As long as Lana remembered, there had always been a strong melody inside her mind, a passionate one, with fluid rhythm and steady beat.

Her family told her that it was her soulmate's song.

It supported her through lonely times when she walked the school's corridors alone, and provided company in her rebellious teenage years.

The steady beat and fluid rhythm never left.

Friends came and went, family parted by time and death, but the song was always there, steady and comforting, like the way moonlight sparkles on the peaceful sea.

Until it wasn't there anymore.

For a whole year, she lost her sight because of the tragedy, trapped inside the endless darkness and suffocating silence.

She still lived her life after she recovered, but she wasn't complete anymore, without that steady beat and fluid rhythm inside her.

Lana Kendrick put down the pencil in her hand, her now red eyes sweep over the sketch she just finished.

Silver Palace: The middle ground of Gotham city.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Jason liked the cheerful and gentle clarinet inside his head, it gave him something to hold on to in the dark corners of Crime Alley.

And sometimes, in the empty rooms at the mansion.

The light tune kept him alive, it gave him hope, a hope which he buried deep down, hoped that someday his soulmate will find him, and gave him the warmth he needed.

When Batman said that he needed to injected something into his body to block out the music from Robin's mind(no need of distraction, he said, I inject this myself, it will only lasts a few hours.)the young boy panicked and escaped the house.

He couldn't stand the feeling of being alone even if it just a few hours.

It was Dick who brought him back, the two of them seemed to be getting along.

After a long talk between mentor and protégés, Bruce never spoke of the serum again.  
\----  
The gentle clarinet stayed by his side when the bomb went off.

Whoever you are. 

Jason thought as he closed his eyes.

The steady beat was fading.

I'm sorry.

Far away from the warehouse, Lana's pained scream ripped apart the silence of the night.

\-------------------------------------------  
Years later, Angel builds her sanctuary in Gotham city.  
They call her the lady of the middle ground.

In the back of her mind, a familiar beat rises.

 

Red Hood loads his gun and cocks it.

The gentle clarinet never left.


End file.
